


You know that I could use somebody

by wemovealong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemovealong/pseuds/wemovealong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is lonely. Niall is lonely. They hook-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know that I could use somebody

**Author's Note:**

> so i am a huge gryles shipper and the drought has been making me sad but then narry has been taking away the sadness with them being all cute and adorable and hanging out all the time and so yeah i wrote this because narry keeps my shipper heart sane lol
> 
> i think i'm getting better at writing smut but idk lmao

Harry loved Nick, or it felt like love, at least. 

Nick was amazing – he was funny, super fit, a great friend. 

The two of them had great times together and always had a laugh when they were able to hang out. 

Nick always knew when Harry was sad and he knew just how to make Harry happy again. 

Harry knew that he could trust Nick with all of his secrets and that Nick could trust Harry with his. 

Nick was the best friend that Harry had ever had if he was being completely honest. There was no one else like him. 

And so naturally, with how the two of them got on so well and the fact that they both like guys, they would occasionally have a shag. 

Their first time together had been Harry’s first time with anyone. He trusted and loved Nick that much to give him his virginity. 

And after the first time came many more times. Nick showed him the in and outs of gay sex and the many ways of how they could please each other and Harry was always open to learning new things. 

The more time that they spent together, inside and outside of the bedroom, the more Harry fell for Nick. 

And that was a huge problem. 

Harry knew that Nick didn’t ‘do’ relationships. He was scared of getting his heart broken and Harry had read in many interviews and had heard from Nick himself that no one had ever even offered him commitment before. 

It made Harry really sad because he knew that he couldn’t give Nick _that_ kind of commitment that he so dearly deserved. 

Harry’s chaotic career kept him far too busy to be around enough to be there for Nick. 

But even if Harry could be around to give Nick that commitment, he wasn’t even sure if Nick would even want him in that way. 

Harry knew that Nick loved him, but he knew better than to think that Nick felt the same kind of love for him that Harry felt. 

Even though Harry was only sleeping with Nick, Nick wasn’t only sleeping with Harry. 

Nick didn’t ‘do’ relationships, but he sure did lots of quick flings. 

And this was a part of the reason of why he had stopped going home when they had breaks on their tour. 

Harry would find out that Nick was with someone else when they would get a bit of a prolonged break, so he was head off to L.A. or New York. 

He didn’t want to go home if he had no one to go home too. 

Zayn had Perrie, Louis had Eleanor, Liam had Danielle before they broke up but even after that he also had lots of friends to see, and Niall was just a social butterfly who had friends everywhere. 

But Harry, well, Nick was his only friend that he felt was worth the long trip and the jet lag to go see, and if Nick was with someone else, then he saw no point in going home. 

-&-

Niall had a similar situation to Harry’s.

Well, kind of. 

Niall didn’t have anyone back home or anything, but that was mainly for the same reasons as Harry. 

He couldn’t offer anyone any kind of long-term commitment with his busy lifestyle. 

The other boys had been pretty lucky when it came to their relationships. 

Liam had started dating Danielle before all of the craziness had happened so she had totally understood what she was in for. _Or she had_ , Niall supposed, because they had broken up recently. But the point was, was that it had worked out long-term for a pretty long time. 

And then there was Louis and Eleanor who had started dating just as the craziness was starting so Eleanor had always just kind of been along for the ride. 

And finally, there was Zayn and Perrie, who somehow managed to work it out with their crazy busy schedules. Nobody understood how they did stayed together when they could hardly see each other but they still worked somehow. 

But Niall, well, Niall had no luck with love. 

He had tried to go after celebrities, thinking that they’d understand the perils of dating while famous, but he had many failed attempts at asking out the young starlets of Hollywood. 

The most known one was his crush on Demi Lovato, and that had _almost_ worked out but then she had decided that they’d be better off as friends. 

And so after trying to date a celebrity didn’t work out, he thought that maybe he could go the same route as Liam and Louis and try to find a nice, normal girl from back home. 

It really wasn’t as easy as people would think it’d be though because Niall found that it was really hard to find someone that wasn’t just interested in being with Niall Horan from One Direction. 

He had met a nice girl named Amy from a friend of his and he thought that maybe she could be his ‘Danielle’ or ‘Eleanor’, but she had absolutely no interest in getting involved with the whole One Direction thing. She didn’t want to deal with a long distance relationship from the beginning or have a shitload of hate being sent to her on a daily basis. She had already been getting enough since people had found out who she was and that she had been hanging around with Niall and that completely turned her off from ever wanting to date Niall. 

So that didn’t work out either. 

Basically once 2013 hit, Niall stopped trying. He decided that love was just not going to happen anytime soon. 

-&-

Before they were set to go tour the world, Harry spent basically every waking moment that he could with Nick.

From various parties and dinners to spending Harry’s entire birthday together to getting drunk at The Brits and going on the radio the next morning whilst still buzzed, the two were inseparable. 

Harry realized how stupid it was to do that as soon as he and his bandmates had to leave London because he went from seeing Nick almost all the time to suddenly not having there at all. 

He immediately missed Nick and it quickly dawned on him that they would be doing this kind of thing until the end of October. 

And even then, the band was going to be having a new album come out by the end up the year, and that was going to require a whole lot of promo and such, so really, he wasn’t going to be seeing very much of Nick at all this year. 

And to make things worse, he knew that they were planning on setting up an even bigger tour for next year, so next year was already shot for his Nick time as well. 

If he wasn’t going to be around for a good two years, then Harry was sure that Nick was going to forget about him, or worse, fall in love with someone who could actually give him that commitment that no one had yet to offer. 

These thoughts and reminders kept depressing him so when it came time that the boys could actually have a few days off from work Harry didn’t even feel like going back to London so he jetted off to L.A. 

And that was the start of his decision to avoid going back to London. 

He felt that it would hurt too much to go back and see Nick when he knew that it was never going to be able to work out for them. 

The only time that he went back was when he knew that Nick had gone on vacation to America and wouldn’t be even be there while Harry was. 

The two of them would still text and have the occasional Skype session but it just wasn’t the same to Harry anymore. It just made him sad because he wanted to badly to be Nick’s boyfriend but he knew that it would never happen. 

-&-

By the time they got to the North American part of their tour, Niall could tell that there was something up with Harry.

Nobody else had really noticed except for Niall who was actually known for being fairly observant. 

He knew that Harry hadn’t really been himself during the tour so far and Niall hated to watch Harry be sad and have no one even notice because he tried to hide it with a fake smile. 

Niall could tell that Harry was lonely and Niall was pretty lonely himself. 

It was different with the other lads. 

Most of the time Louis and Zayn would just run back to the hotel or the tour bus so that they could call or Skype their girlfriends and Liam was already putting himself out there again to be taken off the market. 

So starting in Miami, Niall started to hang out with Harry more than usual. 

They would go to the pool or joke around back stage or hang out at the hotel or go to concerts. 

The more they hung out, the happier Harry seemed which made Niall happy as well. 

-&-

The first time that the boys got a few days off, they all went back to London. That was, except Harry, who decided to stay in New York.

Niall hadn’t really understood why he was staying behind but he knew that Harry loved New York so he didn’t question it and further. 

The second time, however, Niall questioned it a bit more. They had another few days off, and again, the boys all went back home, and Harry decided to go to L.A. 

Niall found it a bit strange that Harry didn’t want to go home at all. He knew that Harry had lots of hipster friends around London and then there was Nick Grimshaw who Niall was sure that Harry would want to see because everyone knew that the two had a friends-with-benefits relationship, but Harry was yet to leave the continent since they had arrived. 

So Niall finally decided that it was time that he asked Harry what was wrong as he headed over to the room that Harry was staying in at their hotel that night. 

“Hey you,” Niall smiled as Harry opened the door. 

“Hey,” Harry smiled back, opening the door wider inviting Niall in. 

“So what’re we doing tonight?” Niall asked as he jumped onto Harry’s bed. 

“I wasn’t going to do anything actually,” Harry admitted as walk around the bed to lie down next to Niall. 

“We could go out with the 5SOS boys?” Niall suggested. “Heard that they’re doing pizza or something tonight.” 

“Mmm, tempting,” Harry hummed, “but I think that I’m just gonna go to bed early.” 

“I’m not letting that happen,” Niall chuckled and Harry groaned. “So tell me Styles, what’s been going on with you lately?” 

“What’re you talking about?” Harry asked, staring at him. 

“You haven’t even complained once about being away from home and you haven’t gone back to London at all even when we have breaks,” Niall explained what he had noticed since them being in North America. “Just was curious as to why is all.” 

Harry didn’t respond for a moment. “I guess it’s just not worth the plane ride,” he tried, letting out a sigh. 

“You don’t want to see your family?” Niall asked curiously. 

“Well we’re used to not seeing each other all the time now, so it’s not so bad, and I talk to them everyday anyway,” Harry explained. 

“Fair enough,” Niall concluded. “What about Nick? You don’t want to see him?” 

“No,” Harry said quickly and Niall knew right then what was keeping Harry away from London. 

“Did you guys have a fight?” 

“No,” Harry said quieter this time with a sigh. “He’s been seeing other lads anyway.” 

“Yeah, but he always does that,” Niall reminded him, “and then your all his when you get home, right?” 

Harry shook his head. “It’s just not going to work though, you know. I mean, our schedule is too busy for me to be around him all the time and he has a busy schedule too and he also doesn’t really ‘do’ relationships which is how we got into the whole friends-who-fuck thing anyway and then he sees other lads when I’m not around so what kind of relationship could we really have even if he wanted one with me but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t anyway because I wouldn’t even be around to actually commit to it,” he blurted out all at once and then crying hard. 

Niall didn’t know what to do other than to grab him, hug him tightly, and let him cry. 

“It’s not fair,” Harry repeated through his sobs. 

“I know,” Niall repeated back in a soothing voice as he combed his fingers through Harry’s curls. 

They laid like that for a while. 

“I just want someone to love me, you know,” Harry muttered into Niall’s chest after his crying had finally died down. 

“I know, me too,” Niall admitted. 

“I’m lonely,” Harry said quietly. 

“Me too,” Niall responded again. 

If Niall was being honest, he hadn’t really had a girlfriend or anything since he was about fifteen or sixteen years old, and his first and only experience with actual sex was last year with a one-night stand that he brought home from a bar just so that he could say that he had done it. 

And sure, he could probably have lots of girls if he wanted. He was fit and famous but he was also far too nervous about diseases and pregnancy to actually go all the way with someone. If had been enough of a risk the first time. He had heard horror stories about girls who would poke holes in condoms and shit and he didn’t need that kind of stress in his life, so whenever he was actually lucky enough to find a girl to bring home from the bar, he always stopped at kissing and maybe a blowjob before he kicked them out. 

And bringing a girl home was only on the rarest occasion when he wasn’t busy and was feeling brave and horny, so basically it had just been Niall and his left hand while the rest of his bandmates were out getting action. 

Harry and Niall just laid together in silence again for another while, neither of them saying another and both of them just thinking. The only sounds in the room were their steady breathing and the occasional sniffle from Harry. 

Finally, after about ten minutes, Harry broke the silence. 

“I could suck you off,” he offered. 

Niall’s heart stopped for a second. 

“What?” he asked with a nervous laugh, untangling himself from Harry so that he could face him. 

“Well, you said that you’re lonely too, so, um, I don’t know,” Harry said with a reddened face. “I mean, like, we don’t have to. It was just a thought.” 

“Well, um,” Niall thought out loud. He would be stupid to refuse a blowjob but he didn’t want to take advantage of Harry or anything while he was sad. “Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want you to do anything that you don’t want to do.” 

Harry laughed. “No, it’s okay. I love sucking cock.” 

Niall’s face turned a deep red colour. “Um, alright then,” he said nervously and Harry smiled and moved closer to him. 

“Do you mind if we kiss first?” Harry asked. “To like, set the mood,” he added, wriggling his eyebrows up and down. 

Niall laughed. “You’re such a dork,” he said as he pressed his mouth against Harry’s. 

Niall had kissed lads before. Of course, he had always drunk when he did it. But he really liked kissing Harry, he realized. Harry had these plump, pink, irresistible lips that Niall didn’t want to stop kissing. 

But just as they were really getting into it, tongues and all, Harry pulled away. 

Niall was about to protest but then Harry started kissing his at his neck and his throat and that was almost better than Harry kissing his mouth. 

Harry pulled back to strip himself of his shirt and motioned for Niall to do the same. 

And instead of lying back down beside Niall, Harry decided to push Niall back so that he was lying flat on the mattress while Harry moved to straddle his hips. 

He lowered himself to kiss Niall quickly on the lips and then started to make his way down Niall’s chest. 

He first stopped at Niall’s nipples. He took one into his mouth and sucked for a moment and Niall made a deep moan because nobody had ever done that to him before. 

When Harry released the nipple, he lightly blew over it, make the tiny nub hard, and then he did the exact same thing to the other one, smiling a mischievous smile up at Niall when he finished. 

He started moving back down Niall’s body again, pressing light kisses everywhere. He stopped at Niall’s hip bone and bit at one, making Niall moan again, and then licked over where a bruise was bound to show up later. 

And then finally Harry was where he wanted to be. Niall spread his legs so that Harry could rest comfortably in between. 

Niall was visibly hard through his sweatpants and Harry palmed at his erection. 

“So are you still sure about this?” Harry asked with a smile and dark eyes as he squeezed at Niall through the fabric. 

“Fuck,” Niall said, letting a loud moan. “Yes, oh god, Harry, please.” 

Harry smiled and nodded as he let go off Niall to slowly move down the waistband of Niall’s sweatpants. He took them and Niall’s boxers down together with one tug and his hard cock sprang free, slapping against his stomach. 

Harry raised his eyebrows and had a satisfied look on his face at the sight of his exposed bandmate. 

He lowered himself down and licked a strip up the underside of Niall’s length and Niall shivered. 

Harry smiled smugly as he took Niall’s cock into his big hands and twirled his tongue around the head before taking him all in at once. 

“Holy fuck,” Niall screamed as Harry began sucking and hollowing his cheeks. 

Harry sucked for a little bit longer before releasing Niall with a pop. 

Niall creased his brows and groaned. 

“Sorry, I just wanna try something, okay?” Harry laughed. “Can you grab me a pillow?” 

Niall quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it to Harry who shoved it underneath Niall’s arse and pulled his sweatpants all the way off so that he could spread Niall’s legs apart even further. 

Niall was confused as to what exactly Harry was planning on doing to him but then Harry was leaning back down and spreading apart Niall’s arse cheeks and licking at his hole. 

“Oh my god, Harry,” Niall screamed as he grabbed tightly at the bed sheets. 

“So this is okay too then?” Harry asked with a smile. 

Niall moaned as a response and Harry started licking at Niall again, pushing his tongue slightly into his pink hole and thrusting it in and out. 

Harry must have sensed that Niall was getting close because he abruptly stopped and started to slowly moved his way back up to Niall’s cock, stopping first to suck at his balls. 

He took Niall’s cock and took him all the way in again and began sucking hard and fast, bobbing his head up and down. 

Niall was moaning and twisting his fingers in Harry’s curls as he felt that familiar feeling rise inside him. 

“Harry, I-I’m gonna –” Niall tried to moan out a warning but Harry made no intention of pulling off and Niall couldn’t hold it in any longer and suddenly he was coming hard into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry kept sucking right through Niall’s orgasm, only pulling off when he was finished. 

Niall laid there, a panting mess, watching Harry as he sat back on his knees obscenely using his finger to collect the extra cum that has dribbled down his chin. He took his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. 

“Shit,” Niall muttered to himself. 

Harry laughed. “So was it okay?” 

“Christ, yeah,” Niall responded and then noticed Harry’s own erection through his jeans. “Do you want me to, um, you know, do something for you?” he asked shyly. 

“It’s okay,” Harry smiled. “You’re tired and I have a better idea.” 

Niall didn’t even have time to ask what his better idea was before Harry was taking off his jeans and boxers, throwing them on the ground, and sitting between Niall’s spread apart legs again, wanking himself off quickly. He came fast, as he had been hard for a while, all over Niall’s stomach. 

When he finished, Harry laid back down next to Niall. 

“Wow,” Niall said breathlessly. 

“Yeah,” Harry laughed as grabbed the pillow that was underneath Niall’s bum to wipe his cum off of Niall’s stomach and then he threw the pillow off of the bed. “So was it really okay?” he asked again. 

“Yeah, nothing like I’ve ever experienced before,” Niall laughed. 

“In a good way, right?” Harry asked seriously. 

“Yeah, in a good way,” Niall told him. “I never ever thought that having my arsehole licked would feel good.” 

The two of them burst out laughing at that. 

“If we were to keep doing this,” Niall said motioning to himself and Harry, “would that make me gay?” 

“You want to do it again?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well maybe not, like, right now, but, just like again?” Niall laughed. “I mean, it was fun, and I think that we both kind of just, like, need someone, you know?” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I know,” he said as moved to snuggle against Niall’s side. 

They didn’t say anything after that, just slowly fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

But when they woke up in the morning, they fooled around together again. 

And then the day after that. 

And the day after that one too. 

And then the rest of the tour. 

Neither boy could find someone outside of the band to commit to but that was okay. 

They ended up finding each other instead.


End file.
